


The Only Cure For Grief Is Action

by Brenda



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grief is a heavy burden.  One shouldn't bear it alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Cure For Grief Is Action

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSong/gifts).



> Originally written in August of 2009 for the [Ardor In August](http://www.slashysanta.com/eFiction/browse.php?type=categories&catid=11) fic challenge, for Nightsong, who wanted Haldir/Legolas, and hurt/comfort.

  
Lothlorien was every bit the paradise that the legends and songs of Legolas' people had promised. Time seemed to be at a standstill in this hidden forest  the grass was a verdant green, the sky an impossible blue, the flower and fauna bright and more lush than even Legolas' keen eyes could discern. Even the air seemed crisper, new, devoid of the decay of that seemed to pervade the surrounding areas. 

And yet, the splendor failed to comfort Legolas' aching heart. Mithrandir was gone, perished in battle, and their Fellowship, conceived in hope and light, was in peril both from dark forces without and within. And if they failed in their sacred quest to rid the world of the evil of The One Ring, not even the power of the Great Lady herself could stem the tide of war from spilling to the borders of this ancient, pristine land. As Legolas looked around, all he could see was the inevitable devastation that would fall on these shores should their small band of brothers come to ruin. 

"It is indeed a sad day in the life of a woodland Elf when their thoughts trouble them so much that they cannot appreciate the rare beauty of the trees around them." 

Legolas turned towards the lilting, amused voice, and bowed as a gesture of respect to the speaker, one warrior to another. "Forgive me. My thoughts are, indeed, unworthy of the beauty that surrounds me." 

Haldir, warden of Lórien and an old, dear friend, stepped into the clearing and stopped before Legolas. He was still as regal and as beautiful as ever, still proud in bearing and strong of limb, with flowing golden hair and keen, piercing eyes that matched only the sky above for brilliance. His robes and leggings, silver to show his rank as a trusted servant of Celeborn and Galadriel, were made of the finest weave. "There is nothing to forgive," Haldir answered, dismissing the apology with a wave of his hand. "Yet your thoughts _are_ heavy." 

"But not because of the splendor my eyes see before me," Legolas replied, matching Haldir's quiet tone. "The mallorn trees are just as golden and beautiful as you'd once told me they'd be." So long ago, Legolas thought, in another life, it seemed. They were different then. Everything was different then. The world had seemed larger, brighter, unweighted by age and loss. 

Haldir glanced up and smiled. "Yes, they are, aren't they?" With long fingers, he stroked the smooth bark of one of the trees. "So, you do remember how we met. I'm pleased to hear it." 

"How could I forget?" The corners of Legolas' mouth turned upwards in his first real smile in days without numbering. Even after so many years, the memory was near to his heart. "I almost shot you for trespassing before you were able to show yourself as friend." Legolas remembered that Haldir had been most excellent at camouflage. But he'd been no match for Legolas' keen vision and knowledge of the Forest River. 

"And later that night, after an excellent bottle of your father's wine and of song and revelry, you promised to come to my home so that we might compare the beauty of Mirkwood's forests those of Lórien." That they'd spent the next week while Haldir was in Mirkwood glued to each other's side both day and night went without saying. 

"I'm only sorry it took as long as it did for me to repay the debt," Legolas answered, with sincere regret. "And that the occasion for my visit isn't a happy one." 

"We all mourn Mithrandir's loss. You're not alone." Haldir held his smile for another minute, then held out a hand, palm up. "Come. Walk with me. Enjoy the beauty of the leaves and the song of the earth. Your grief will still be with you tomorrow." 

"It's not a cloak I can discard at will." 

"No, but tonight you have no need of its false warmth. Come." Once again, Haldir offered his hand. "We shall forget our worries and pretend that we're still enjoying your father's hospitality." 

"Much has changed since the heady days of our youth," Legolas replied, but gave a small smile in return, and curled his fingers over Haldir's, letting the warmth sink into his skin. He wondered if he would ever see his father again, or if this quest was truly to be his end. 

"And much hasn't," Haldir stated, in a firm, clear voice. "I still see in you the boy you once were. He's buried, but not lost." 

Here in the hushed silence, Legolas let go of some of his vaunted control. Allowed himself the luxury of weakness in his friend's compassionate gaze. "Some days...today...he feels especially far away." 

"Then I know just the cure for your ills. Let me help you." 

*** 

Legolas stopped short when they got to the clearing, breathless at the sight before him. The hill was glorious, bright and lush, and covered in pale, ethereal flowers. Distantly, he could hear the rushing gurgle of the Celebrant River to the south. "What is this place?" he asked in a reverential hush, even though he was certain he already knew the answer. 

"Cerin Amroth," Haldir replied, proving Legolas right. "One of our most sacred places." 

"It's beautiful." Although beautiful hardly seemed an adequate word. Further up the hill, he could see two circles of trees, and a majestic flet peeking out from the golden branches of the mallorn. It was easy to imagine Lord Amroth strolling through the fields of elanor and niphredil, reigning over all he surveyed with a light touch and firm voice. Then he saw the bow stand and the targets at the far end of the clearing. "I hardly think archery is going to improve my state of mind." 

"It's not just archery," Haldir replied, in that same amused voice. 

Legolas turned, met Haldir's steady gaze. "Then what?" 

"Trust me as you once did." Haldir held out a black blindfold. "You've had a small taste of true evil. Now it's time to balance the scales." 

Legolas took the cloth without another word. It wasn't Haldir he distrusted; rather, it was himself. Too much was unsettled in his mind. Too long had he walked under the One Ring's shadow. He held still as Haldir tied the blindfold around his eyes and tightened the ends. A bow and arrow were placed in his hands, then Legolas heard Haldir step back. Haldir's voice was soft, but held a note of command that was impossible to disobey. 

"Lift your arms, line the arrow. _Feel_ the target. This isn't about sight, my old friend. It's about regaining your harmony with the earth." 

Regaining harmony. If only things were so simple. Still, Legolas did his obedient best. He took a deep, cleansing breath, held it. Let the crisp, pure air fill his lungs, spread through his limbs. 

With his sight gone, his other senses were heightened to a razor-sharp edge. He could hear every individual note of the birdsong warbling from the trees, smell every keen blade of grass beneath his feet. The bow in his hands was a comforting, light weight. He nocked an arrow, drew the bow, took another breath. Let it out. Let go. 

Everything fell away. All doubt, remorse, grief. There was only the weapon in his hand, the slight breeze blowing from the northeast that rustled against the wood of the target, giving away its position. Legolas narrowed his focus to a single purpose, shifted slightly on the balls of his feet. Twisted his body just so. And let the arrow fly. The dull thud let him know the arrow's flight had been a true one. 

Legolas had no idea how many arrows he'd shot or how much time had passed before Haldir finally loosened the tie around his eyes. When he blinked them open, his first sight was of the targets. He'd hit every one dead center. 

Then Haldir stood before him, still proud and strong, and clasped his arm. "It was an honor to watch you in action." 

Tears pricked behind Legolas' eyes when he nodded, emotions overwhelming him. " _Le hannon._ " The words were inadequate, imprecise, but Legolas meant it with everything in him. 

Haldir's small, sincere smile told him that they weren't needed. "Stay with me tonight. Let us share our grief and joy together." 

The temptation was too much to resist. Still, Legolas would have only truth between them. "You know I cannot offer you more." 

"I'm not asking." They were both well aware this could be the last time they saw each other until they were together in the Undying Lands. 

With a slight incline of his head, Legolas acquiesced. Already, his soul felt cleansed, reborn. Not pure, never that, not after the horrors he'd seen. Not with the Ring so close. But well enough to complete this mission, to restore balance and order to the world. Well enough that he could take this night for himself and not feel the sting of guilt. 

Haldir's fingers were cool against his, his lips soft as they shared their first kiss in years without numbering. They spent several pleasurable moments each rediscovering the other with gentle lips and the slide of tongues. "You taste as sweet as I remember," Haldir murmured, when they finally parted to catch their breath. 

"As do you." Already, Legolas could feel his body grow heavy with need. 

"Come." The invitation in Haldir's voice was unmistakable and welcome. "Let me ply you with wine and song and pleasure." 

Legolas leaned in, initiated the next kiss, took his fill until they were once again breathless with desire. "Only if you promise to let me do the same." 

Their smiles echoed in the glade long after they'd departed. 


End file.
